


Thank you, Cas

by dean_is_bi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, writing practice and a post show fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_is_bi/pseuds/dean_is_bi
Summary: Dean finds Castiel in heaven and they have an important conversation about the confession.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Thank you, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing a short deancas fanfiction, I hope y'all enjoy it.

There was a light breeze that blew through Castiel’s hair as he sat on a bench in Heaven, looking out at his and Jack’s renovations. He had, many times, wondered as he sat there in peace if this was truly it, the end of all the chaos that was his last 12 years of existence. Despite the new joy in his heart, he did find himself aching more so than usual, as if he was without purpose once more. He figured he had some time to prepare himself mentally for whenever his best friend would arrive in Heaven, and the angel had hoped that Dean would live a long and fulfilling life like he deserved, maybe even settle down with a lovely woman who resembled one of the pornstars he liked so much. A twinge of pain in Castiel’s heart at the thought was quickly overpowered by the happiness at the idea of the eldest Winchester experiencing all the human joy he could.  
He liked to sit on this bench often, even before the new additions to heaven this was his favorite pondering spot, and as he squinted his blue eyes over the grass filled horizon he could find some reflection in his mind on just how he truly felt. The more he got to know the humans he noticed that his emotions became more complicated and hard to dissect, which made sense because he still finds himself frazzled by some of the things people do, but there were still a few feelings, thoughts, that lingered clear as day in his heart. The angel had sacrificed a lot for this happy ending, they all deserved this moment, and this moment deserved to last a lifetime for everyone he had ever known.  
He thought about how the day was nice, it was always nice in Heaven though, and the sound of people enjoying each other’s company made a small grin appear on his face. Jack had become exactly what he always thought he’d be, a good being doing great things, and Cas couldn’t be more proud of him. He had hoped, perhaps, that Jack would always stay more innocent, but he knew that was just him being nostalgic and sentimental like a father normally would.  
Castiel’s happy trail of self-reflective thoughts was stopped short by the faint sound of something familiar, and if his heart was beating he could’ve sworn he felt it stop and sink deep into his chest. That was Dean’s Impala, the purr of the engine was something he’d grown to recognize and, partially, love. Glancing over to his left he saw Baby, sat shining in the distance as a bow legged man got out of the drivers seat, and his deepest fears were confirmed at the sight.

“No…” Castiel mumbled to himself as he stood up instinctually, hands awkwardly falling to his side. He stood frozen to the spot, he couldn’t bring himself to move closer or farther away from the man who started to approach him. He couldn’t fly away, he couldn’t do that to him, he should be happy, why isn’t he? 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean had gotten to the angel seemingly quickly while he was lost in thought, a smirk on his face, acting casual as if nothing was different. 

“Dean...I know time works differently here but...that was fast.” Castiel managed to sputter out at him. The Winchester glanced down for a second before making eye contact with him.

“Hunt went wrong. Go figure, vampire juggalos.” He scoffed as he spoke and then took a seat on the bench behind Castiel. The man in the trench-coat couldn’t help but tilt his head at that, it was an...interesting way to go, he gave him that. “So, new heaven huh?”

“Um...yes. It is new. It was a lot of work.” He mumbled again, barely loud enough for Dean to hear it. He felt his friends eyes on his back, he still felt frozen to the spot and couldn’t turn to face the other man who sat on the park bench.

“Cas, c’mon have a seat.” Dean patted the spot next to him, and without even thinking Castiel obeyed and sat down. He positioned himself in an awkward way so as to not bump knees with the Winchester, and Dean did seem to like taking up a lot of space.  
Then, silence. No conversation, no actions, he felt tense and disgruntled with this situation. It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t overcome with happiness at seeing and hearing him again, but also the deep sorrow he felt that the man he loved didn’t get a happy ending. He wanted, so badly, to be by his side, but the part of him that adored this man so much also cried out in agony knowing everything happened for nothing. The angel had known Dean for just a small blink of an eye in comparison to all of creation, yet still he rebelled and fell for him, literally and figuratively, and he wondered if all that human suffering was now for nothing. Here he sat, next to the man he loved more than anything, and how badly he wished he wasn’t actually by his side.

“Cas, about what you said in the bunker…” Dean finally started, Castiel winced at the direction this conversation was about to go.

“That is better left in the past.” He spat out flatly, he didn’t want to hear it and he feared the thought of losing his best friend due to his romantic confession. 

“I think we should talk about it.” The elder Winchester looked off into the distance, much like Castiel was doing just a few moments ago. “Look, Cas, you’re my best friend. We’ve been through the wringer together and y’know I care for you a lot.”

Castiel tensed up more (though he didn’t think that was possible), looking away from him as Dean continued. 

“I just...want to say, thank you. You were always there for me and, lets face it I could be a dick sometimes.”

“...no, Dean, you’re not-”

“Let me finish.” Castiel finally turned to look at him at that, curiosity in where this could be going.  
“I sometimes felt like I couldn’t be happy either. I didn’t think, still don’t think, I deserved it. I don’t know what worth you see in me, Cas, but I think it is the same worth I see in you. I mean you were selfless, you threw yourself in front of danger for Sam and I like it was nothing, and I...one of my biggest regrets now...is that I didn’t get to tell you all this crap.” A pause before he continued, and the angel noticed tears welling up in Dean’s eyes now as he spoke. “I mean, man, things became so different. I never would’ve thought I could do this, be this. I guess I was too late, too scared, to admit it when I was still hauling ass across Earth. I should’ve been more honest, Cas. I do love you, too. I really do.”

Castiel couldn’t help but put his arm on the man’s back to comfort him, patting it gently as he started to cry with him. The sadness mixed with the overwhelming love he was feeling, as such he didn’t know if he was crying happy tears or sad ones. He felt bad Dean didn’t get to say this before, maybe Castiel leaving robbed him of that chance, but he was happy to know finally, he was loved back. The man sobbed into his hands for a few moments, only stopping to make eye contact with the crying angel beside him, leaning into the arm that was on his back as he smiled weakly. 

“Thank you, Cas.”


End file.
